


The Best Thing

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Just Married, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: The logistics of a relationship have never been simple, especially not one where the Durins are concerned and Tauriel has the dubious pleasure of being married to two of them.





	

The logistics of a triad have never been simple, especially not one where the Durins are concerned and Tauriel has the dubious pleasure of being married to two of them. And what a trial getting married was! Tauriel had been horrified to learn that they weren’t already married, for one thing since Elves marry in private with only their bedsheets for witness. Dwarves were a lot more public, though, and as Princes of Erebor, a certain amount of additional ceremony had been demanded. Tauriel had worried that Thorin wouldn’t let them marry but he saw that they were true in their love and could not separate them in good conscience, not when his own Consort was a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. 

Combining Dwarven and Elven traditions had also been a nightmare, they had decided to have the wedding within the mountain but Tauriel had put her foot down and demanded that there were to be flowers at the wedding regardless. Fili and Kili took her demand a little too close to heart, though, and the venue was positively drowning in flowers both real and crafted. Even Thranduil had thought it gaudy. Whether the vows were to be in Khuzdul, Sindarin, Westeron or some odd combination of the three had also up for contention with the three of them bearing witness to many arguments between Balin and Thranduil’s advisor, Rusciôn. Why Thranduil thought that slimy ineffectual Elf should have anything to do with the wedding Tauriel would never know. They had decided on Westeron if only for the benefit of the guests who didn’t speak either Elvish, Khuzdul or both. 

Everything came together wonderfully, though, and the wedding was spectacular. Tauriel hadn’t seen the point in it up until then but seeing her two loves in front of the alter, both looking at her with such reverence and love with all those people around her supporting them, it did feel special. The wedding wasn’t half so fantastic as the feast after it, though, and Tauriel was sure that nearly everyone in Erebor was there. The food kept coming and the wine flowed in abundance if the ruddy cheeks of the guests were any indication. But despite how wonderful the feast was the three of them snuck off as soon as the attention on them waned slightly. Because as wonderful as the wedding was and as spectacular as the feast was their most anticipated part of the night was when the three of them had time alone and were able to consummate their love according to Dwarvish tradition which happily coincided with the only thing that constituted an Elvish marriage, though their marriage had taken place long ago.

The three of them woke up the next day in a relaxed tangle of limbs, Tauriel’s husbands had been both terribly hungover but she didn’t mind tucking them up and fetching them an Elvish tea she knew would help them, not that Elves were ever hungover of course. Once they had drunk their tea and were more prepared to leave their bedroom the three of them took a walk around the gardens. Fili and Kili were both reeling from the new development in their relationship and Tauriel laughed to herself as she thought of how daunting it had been to bond with them in the Elvish way. 

Everyone they met that day were very congratulatory and Tauriel found herself with a smile that never quite left her face, she saw answering smiles on her husband’s faces too which made something contented curl in her chest. That evening saw them sat around the fire merrily chatting to each other, everyone had left them to themselves for the moment and they grabbed the alone time with both hands. 

Technically the celebrations for their wedding weren’t over. They were supposed to go on for another week though Rusciôn negotiated it down to three days. None of that mattered, though, Tauriel knew that the memories she would keep of her wedding forever would be the ones the three of them had already formed. In the years after their wedding, long after the inhabitants of Erebor got used to the resident Elf, Tauriel would still sometimes think about her wedding and how much it had changed everything. Despite how difficult being in love with them was sometimes it was the best thing that she’d ever done.


End file.
